My Secret Garden
by Hilem
Summary: OneShoot about Add and his discovery of a empty field in between the space and time.


**MY SECRET GARDEN**

This was not intended, and I hate to admit it, but it came from a mistake..

.. an error of my calculations.

The first time I reach this place I was totally unaware of what exactly happened, heck, even today I'm still unsure, but for some reason, I was able to get back not only one more time but as many times as I wanted to. The coordinates are already saved on my Dynamos.

I was trying to jump in time as has been intended for so many years, but for some reason, I ended here; the most curious about the situation, is that I was not able to totally make the jump on time, so I reach this place in between the dimensions, so far I can say that this is a time-less place.

The first impression is the same as a big empty room, no, more like an endless plain that extend as far the eye can see, the few times I have walked on this "plain", I had the idea to walking around, because there are no trees or any building nor construction to use as reference, I didn't lost myself in this weird plain because I used my Dynamos to navigate, that's how I always returned to "The Door".

"The Door", that's how I call the place of this plain in which I step every time I enter in this dimensional time-less world. And I call it "The Door" because is the exact point where I can use my Dynamos to get back to the world in which the rest of the El-Gang is living. I still has business to do on such world and with such peoples.

Because of my business and the constantly meeting with people are one of the many reason I've made my back to this time-less world several times: is like I'm getting tired and my energy been drained so getting back here not only refill that energy within me, heck, I feel something in my chest that makes me feel... fine.

I know it makes no sense at all, because there was nothing in this time-less place, just this empty plain that leads to nowhere, but every time I step here I feel some kind of relief. The loneliness felt so good … or so, I always thought there was nothing there but me.

Until one day the Dynamos reacted to a living form, a small and almost unnoticeable live form signal; I decided to check what was that. Starting from "The Door", I took a south-west route and after 20 – 25 minutes flying with my Dynamos at medium speed, I noticed that the ground's color on the plain changed: from a brownish tone to a more green-full color, this was in fact, some king of vegetation. I reduced the speed of my Dynamos not only because this change on the terrain, but because the life form signal started to been more strong, I was close to my destination.

Before me, the green become even more colorful and in the middle of this "green field" a small "protuberance" was arisen, can't be called a hill because the height of the protuberance was too small, less of half meter and with angle of inclination too small to be noticed until you were over the place; decided to walk by my own but still I setup my Dynamos on alert stage in case an enemy will show up. When reached the "highest" place of the protuberance, my Dynamos reacted over the live form, but I couldn't see nothing. Stayed in the place for several minutes scanning, but I no any live form on surface was showing, regardless my Dynamos got the signal beeping; though for a moment that my Dynamos needed an adjustment until I had an idea of what could be, saved the coordinates and decided to get back to this spot later.

And I get back to that specific point on the plain in the time-less place several times, and my guess was right at the end: after weeks of studying, and waiting and getting the same live signal, a small sprout appeared, it was the weakest and small living form I've even saw in that place... besides me.

The time passed and the sprout started to grow up, looked like some kind of flower, as per the data collected by the Dynamos. Every time I returned to the plain, every time I was back to that point, checking the status of the flower-wannabe, getting some water to pour on it and just staying there waiting for the day for the flower to born.

And it made me feel … good, good as haven't been in a long time. Even more than when I thought that I was all alone in this place.

When the first day of the spring arrived on the world in which I am with the El-gang, I decided to get back. Getting unnoticed was easy anyway, I just had to said that I need to make some research elsewhere and they will leave me alone – at least, for enough time to "scape" to the time-less place.

And went to the green field to see the sprout, that small living form flourish in the exact time I arrived, and I stayed there feeling with joy. Before I could noticed it, I was sitting in the ground, in front of the living form that I took care for some time that just waited for to show up in all its beauty …

… and a smile was drawn in my face …

.. and a small tear came down through my face …

…and I felt as happy as was never had been…

… and my Dynamos reacted to more living forms showing up, and as they scanned around looking for such living forms, I knew the meaning this time: more sprouts were growing.

Up today I don't know the meaning of this place, or for what reason I ended here, besides that mistake on my calculations; but for sure, this place has becoming even more beautiful as the time pass.

And the green field has been expanding, even small water bodies are appearing to help the life to keep growing. The plain is no longer empty, several green fields are filling the place, with flowers growing in the green.

And I sit there, enjoying the view, besides the very first Flower that grown-up and have become the most beautiful rose in the place, in the middle of my secret garden.


End file.
